Against The Odds
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Drew and Rick and their new family were going to make it. No matter what or who stood in their way. STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Against the Odds**_

Partners in crime was the perfect term for Shaye and Davey Alister-Lincoln. The two were now the move, whether it was Davey army-crawling or Shaye crawling. Lynn Topher's observation of the need for additional baby items had gone unnoticed the parents until about a week after Davey had arrived home. The now family of four were greeted by their friends for an impromptu party. The required gear, that being another chair, play mat, swing, double stroller and more in tow as gifts. As much as the dads protested, their friends insisted on helping them out with the pricier items. More bottles, sippy cups and diapers were always a good thing. Janet Topher was excited to get to shop for boys' clothing for once. T.C. had bought them a few canisters of coffee and gift cards for Starbucks. He wanted to ask how the two really felt about a second adoption so soon but he was struggling to find the right words. He knew "blind-sided" wasn't the right term. That made it sound like Davey was a burden. Everyone, from military to hospital co-workers weren't surprised that the couple had adopted but the fact they had adopted _babies_ was the shock element. The couple found out that day that everyone thought they would adopt older kids or teenagers. Shaye and Davey suited their dads just fine: diapers, baby talk and all. There was something to be said about seeing those firsts.

Drew was good with babies and children at the hospital long before he became a father. He was sometimes called the "baby whisperer" at the E.R.. Raising babies had it's stresses but it was outweighed by the happiness they bought. It was an experience but Rick learned how to navigate the grocery store, Walmart and Target. He had it down to a science now. The double stroller was a great tool for that, leaving the cart clear. Drew's mother hadn't been heard from since the night they showed up at the family's home when Shaye was eight weeks old. Unless his mother hit her head and became a totally different person, got on her knees and begged for his forgiveness he didn't care to hear her voice or see her face again. The same went for his father. Drew was done letting himself be hurt and he'd damned if he was going to his babies get hurt. They were innocent. Their dads, aunt, other grandparents and family friends adored them, always spoiling them with hugs and kisses-even T.C. Callahan doted on them. Not only did they not deserve to be treated so coldly, they wouldn't understand why.

"So, papa Drew, the tots are on the move now?" Scott said.

Shaye was now nine-months-old and Davey was seven-months-old. The two were constantly trying to mimic each other, The two could easily be mistaken for twins, the difference in their size was barely noticeable. When this occurred, their parents went along with it. The siblings wore the same clothing and diaper size. This made shopping for clothes easier.

Drew smiled.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I work night shift or I'd miss the fun stuff. "

Adoption with such short notice, twice, was the best thing he and Rick had ever done. There was still night wake-ups here and there at night but both babies were good sleepers usually. He and Rick talked about if they ever got the chance to become parents at all, they would be grateful. Getting to adopt a second child was something from a dream. Scott told Drew he didn't know how he and Rick, or Topher and Janet took care of twins while keeping their sanity. Drew chuckled saying that it was because Scott was the baby of his family.

"I bet you got away with everything. The baby of the family always does. Twins aren't that hard, just takes gettin' used to," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Usually this job went to one of the nurses. A single mom was rushed into the E.R.. She had a history of it, her regular doctors unable to find a regime that controlled her Epilepsy. Her one-year-old son was with her when the seizure occurred. No one else was home so the boy came in the ambulance too. He was dressed in just an undershirt and diaper. One of the paramedics found him a bottle in the frig and took the blanket from the baby's crib before both were loaded into the ambulance. The baby was likely just frightened. The paramedics didn't find any injuries on him. The boy named Tanner had been sleeping soundly in his crib when the paramedics arrived, Drew was asked to check Tanner over; other than being distressed Tanner was okay. That was when the nurses usually stepped in. But Tanner wouldn't calm for anyone but Drew. After a nurse changed Tanner's diaper Drew held him while he drank his bottle. One of his mother's friends was on her way to take Tanner home. His mother was being admitted for more tests and a consultation with another neurologist. The mother was allowed to stay with her baby in the E.R. until her son was picked up.

"You are very good with babies," the woman said to Drew.

Drew smiled. "My husband and I have two around this age at home. I'm used to it," he said.

The patient smiled back at him, "your babies are very lucky to have you both. Tanner's father provided sperm and a trust fund. If it wasn't for my brothers and some of my childhood friends he wouldn't have any father figures. But then again I'm beginning to think the traditional family is overrated."

"Since when do _you_ have Midas touch with babies?" Topher teased. "I'm the one with the teen and twins."

Drew smirked. "I've been always been good with babies. The only difference is now I have babies to practice with."

"If I had to know, I would have made your schedule so you and Rick could babysit the dueling duo for Janet and I to have date night."

Rick had to admit Rick's training with SWAT give him an edge, on patience when it came to disputes. "What do they fight so much anyway? Is it some 'twin' thing?"

Shaye and Davey weren't _technically_ twins. So if fighting like the Zia toddlers did was related to them sharing the womb for nine months Rick and Drew were in the clear.

"We don't know. It could be because they're the same age," Topher replied. "You and Rick won't escape _that_."

"Do you and Janet ever think about getting the girls completely different clothes and toys?" Drew said, remembering one of Zia girls liked princesses and the other liked horses. The girls weren't identical but Drew couldn't tell them apart.

"it's been suggested but Janet says they look so cute dressed alike."

"Maybe they fight because they're not treated like individuals."

"Thank-you, _Doctor Drew._ Do you want to tell Janet that?"

"I'm not wearing _her_ ring, dude."

Rick read _The Saggy Baggy Elephant_ to his babies as they drank their bottles before bed. A baby was nestled on either side of their bed, pillows on the side to keep them from falling off. Shaye was nearly asleep but Davey was alert listening to Rick talk in an animated voice. This was without one of his favorite parts of the day; better when Drew was home when they took turns with the voices and sounds in the stories making Davey and Shaye giggle but a wonderful part of the day nevertheless. Shaye was sleeping soundly long before her brother was. Rick wasn't ready to let the babies "cry it out" yet. If both babies were up he might have to but he hoped it didn't come to that.

"Why are you not sleepy like daddy?" He said to the baby boy walking through the house with him for umpteenth time. Davey only looked up at Rick and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _Language Warning_

Jacob's attitude towards the gay community was beginning to affect his life in many ways. He was retired but still coached a softball team. He was informed by letter by the league that the fifteen-year-old boy had recently come out. Jacob had to watch for and stop any bullying from other teammates. Jacob's response was to call a meeting with the league's board, During the meeting Jacob stated he would "do no such thing." Just as "this boy" had the right to " _express himself"_ he said mockingly, the other boys had the same right. He added,

"My own son disgraced me by announcing he was a queer and always had been. That wasn't bad enough. Then he had to go _marry_ the guy he'd secretly been with for _eight years_. The army should have stripped them of their ranks and taken them both out and shot them! I haven't spoken to him since! I don't care if I ever do again."

When Jacob Alister was done with his rant he was told his attitude and behavior violated the league's equality treatment policy. He was terminated on the spot.

One of the board members had wondered why Jacob abruptly stopped talking about Drew over a year ago. Whenever he was mentioned since Jacob stopped the conversation completely. The man, who had known Jacob over ten years first thought Drew had done something inappropriate regarding his military or medical career. Knowing the true reason put Jacob in a whole new light to the entire group. Not a good one either. Jacob had the right to his views but when it extended to violating rules he promised to abide by it was crossing a line. And as far as him disowning his son because of his sexuality as sad as it were, in the bible belt the act was still acceptable to many. But not to this small group. After Jacob had left the gym of the high school another person said, "I've seen Drew around with a very handsome man a lot. Must be his husband. He seems very happy. They had two babies with 'em. It was very strange that Jacob didn't mention _that_." The group agreed that if Jacob was so ashamed of his son being a _gay_ and _married_ man he likely didn't want anyone to know that Drew and the man he married were now parents.

The babies didn't lack for any grandparent love though. Thanks to Rick's parents. They wouldn't understand their other grandparents' prejudice. They were too young for it to be explained, that would be so for years. Drew and Rick wanted to preserve their innocence as long as possible. Given the fact Drew was still active in the military this innocence would be shattered by deployment sooner or later. The reality made both men sick to their stomachs. But they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Drew wasn't due to be sent away any time soon.

T.C. had the opportunity to get to know his friend's bigot father. T.C. knew his friend was gay long before everyone else did. Long before he came out In front of everyone in the E.R.. He had tried to convince Drew to come out sooner, given that in 2014 "don't ask, don't tell" was repealed and Drew couldn't be penalized for his sexual orientation. Drew was adamant about not coming put because of the way he would be viewed in the army, in the medical field and in Texas. Rick was still in Afghanistan, one of the most dangerous places in the world and definitely not a safe place for Drew's boyfriend to be outed. T.C. knew about Jacob's reception of both Drew's sexuality and his marriage to Rick. He wanted to punch him for each one. But for the moment he had to restrain himself and reset the man's broken hand. The broken hand Jacob had got from punching a wall after losing his job

"I decided to stand up for the majority," he proudly said. "But I suppose Drew bein' your pal, you're okay with his lifestyle. Were you at the _wedding_?" Jacob asked T.C..

"You're here about your hand, Mr. Alister," T.C. replied. _I'm the only doctor in the emergency room who won't deck you and my control is slipping._

"Jake," his wife said. "Just stop talking and let the doctor work."

T.C. had lost the straw draw on this. Topher was closer to losing it than T.C. . Jordan was already there. If she was let in that trauma bay the last thing Jacob would be complaining about the pain in his hand. At last T.C. had given the patient a shot of pain medication. Jordan would have skipped it outright. And then "forgot" to write him a prescription for after. Topher would have said Jacob's hand was fine, to go home and ice it. Drew wasn't on duty tonight to face seeing his parents. It was his night off but he had been in E.R. earlier in the day with Davey who had an ear infection. That shift probably would knocked Jacob out cold too. The staff fussed over the seven-month-old Davey smiled but saved his kisses, running nose and all, for his daddy.

When Jacob and Ashley Alister were leaving the E.R. Ashley asked T.C. a question.

"You know our son. I assume you met his child and his _husband_. Is he a good father? What about the other man?"

"Drew and _Rick_ are great dads. I'm not surprised though because he's a great guy."

"Outside of being a homosexual," Ashley stated.

"Last time I checked that wasn't a flaw. Only to some people," T.C. said curtly. "Excuse me. I have patients."

T.C. was going to add that the couple had _two_ babies at home now. Not just one then he reconsidered. The couple didn't deserve to know.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _Manny – male nanny._

 _I know readers aren't dumb but I know some people who haven't heard this term before!_

Drew hadn't bothered to tell his parents about Davey. Their family deserved their peace and happiness more his parents deserved the power to make him miserable. The ramifications of his father's attitude hadn't got back to Drew. If it had, he was at the point where he would no longer defend his behavior. It wasn't about him or even Rick anymore. It was about Shaye and Davey. The two were going to run into enough closed minded people in life. They didn't need two of those people to be their grandparents. Drew was very grateful for his husband's parents and their presence in his children's life and his own. He had emotionally told them this. Olivia's response caused a bigger lump in Drew's throat.

"We're so glad that Rick met you. That you're part of our family," Olivia said, hugging him, taking his face into her palms. "We love you, too, you know."

Did Olivia still want to give Ashley a piece of her mind? Yes. That wouldn't change. But Olivia now realized she could do something that bothered Ashley and bought her son-in-law happiness; love and accept him. For her and her husband, it was natural. The only good thing about the estrangement was a selfish one on her part. She and Trent had their grandchildren all to themselves. They were young enough to keep up with the babies and enjoy them. An in-law suite that had been constructed in record time and furnished (by Claudia) was waiting for the couple when they came to San Antonio for a convention Trent was attending. At first the older couple was close to scolding their son for the surprise but then they thought about it. It would result in longer family visits. The memories that would generate wouldn't have a price tag. Then there was the other use for the suite, whenever Drew was deployed again Olivia at least could come for longer periods to help with Davey and Shaye. Though she prayed that would never happen again.

Davey and Shaye had grown so much since their grandparents last saw them in person. Even though the family skyped several times a week and saw how the two were growing and changing. Both were developing on target. Shaye's speech was were it should be, her hearing aids enabling her to hear every sound and syllable. She and her brother seemingly had many conversations in a language no adult understood. They and Rick were popular at the park. Rick could have any woman he wanted there, be a nanny or mom.

Or the rare manny.

If Rick had to chose even as gay man he would have picked one of the woman. None of the mannies were that cute and all were too young or had too many piercings in their head for his taste. His babies would have a field day if they had a caregiver with that many things in their face.

* * *

"As much as I would love to spank you both for this, this is beautiful," Olivia said of the suite.

"Well, you can thank Drew's sister for the beautiful part," Rick said. "We just made sure it had big windows."

The family had just dodged Drew sent away again. He was assigned to worked at the base for the next eight months. It counted towards his tours of duty moving his diischarge up. Most days it was nine to five, training new field medics at the medical training facility, also known as working on with advanced medical mannequins in a controlled environment, But there would be drills with simulated battlefield injuries both during the day and night. Apparently most soldiers rather be deployed than do this "boring" assignment. Drew's guess was these soldiers were newbies or single and thought they had nothing to lose.

"Damn, you look good in that when you're not going half way across the world,"

Rick grinned seeing Drew in his uniform.

Drew smiled. It felt good to wear the uniform and not have the sadness of leaving his family for a war zone. He had a feeling his new recruits would be doing more whining than his babies. Rick told him if anyone could whip them into shape it was him. Rick also had the day "off" from childcare anyway. He had volunteered to help one of their friends and his pregnant wife move, After that he was going to the gym. Olivia was going to babysit.

"How many do Hayes and his wife have now?" Drew asked sitting down at the table watching the kids enjoy their breakfast. Both babies insisted on feeding themselves now anything other than that was a battle. The mess was worth it.

"Six and seven on the way. It's a good thing the oldest three are teens and they took that break in between," Rick said.

"We know what Hayes did when for days after all the tours of duty," Drew said. "Whenever I think we were nuts for adopting two infants I think 'bout them."

"I wonder what my face looked like the time he was explaining to me that they decided to give up birth control of all forms when their oldest two were ten or so. He was laughing pretty hard."

"I'm sure Hayes gets that a lot. I mean, even here people don't breed like rabbits no more. Too expensive."

Drew finished his coffee and kissed Rick and both his apple sauce covered babies and left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _Note: 'Daddy and daddy' isn't a typo._

Rick was still cleaning the apple sauce and toast crumbs from Davey and Shaye's faces and hands when his mother emerged from the in-law suite. The siblings were protesting clean up.

"You used to do the same thing," she said. "You were worse than the two of them put together. Don't you have to leave soon?"

Rick was still in pajamas and a t-shirt. Looking himself over he told Olivia it was going to take less than ten minutes to get dressed and brush his teeth. He reminded his mother the family he was helping had two teenagers, a five-year-old, a three-year-old and one-year-old and the woman was four months pregnant with twins. He doubted they would be ready on time. He kissed Shaye and Davey on their heads and his mother on her cheek. He went to get ready leaving his mother to the cleaning battle with his children. Olivia planned to take them to the farmer's market today and meet up with some of her friends. Rick told her both Shaye and Davey loved strawberries, to pick up some at the farmer's market. He wanted blackberries if there were any.

Drew pinched the bridge of his nose. A cadet had fainted at the sight of an injured mannequin with a head "wound" and two bloody stumps where supposed to be. They hadn't got started yet. _Seriously?_ Maybe he was hardened by combat but the other cadets were laughing too. It gave them an actual patient to look though. That couldn't be a bad thing. Drew remembered a guy doing the same thing the first week of medical school; he lasted the rest of the semester. The cadet apologized. Drew told him to pull it together. This wasn't even preschool in what he signed up for.

* * *

Rick watched and listened as his friend's youngest children a five-year-old, three-year-old and two-year-old ran around the new house. The two teenagers complained about helping with the unpacking and the couple's one-year-old cried for an unknown reason. The next time he thought _his_ life was crazy he would slap himself. Did he have Advil in the car? He hoped so as he walked to the driveway. Rick did take the offer of a can of Pepsi when he was leaving. He wondered if his mother was cooking or if he should order burgers and fries for dinner. He called to check in with Olivia and ask how the kids had enjoyed their afternoon. The farmer's market was a hit with both he heard. They tried chocolate mousse and saw Labrador puppy. Shaye tried to pat it and it licked her face. Olivia was frying chicken for dinner but Rick could bring home fries when he left the gym. He met up with his husband when they both pulled into the driveway. Corporal Hayes and his wife almost begged Rick to stay for dinner. That was likely to help with their bickering noisy brood. If it was just the pregnant Mrs. Hayes, the only one Rick felt bad for, he would have probably said yes. But he told Hayes "I'll tell you what you would likely tell me; suck it up. You made 'em, now have fun raisin' 'em."

"Hey," Drew said kissing Rick. "How was playing moving man?"

Rick told him about the chaos. "it was insanity. But mom's frying chicken. I got fries."

"You know your mom's gonna make you eat broccoli, right?" Drew teased.

"Extra fries will help. How was your day?" Rick replied as they walked into the house together.

"Had a fainter in the clinic. I give him another month. The little ones inside are tougher. That chicken smells great, I wonder would your mom stay longer?" Drew laughed.

After dinner Olivia and Trent went to a late movie. Rick and Drew missed Davey and Shaye, even though Rick listened to the Hayes kids most of the day. Once the babies were sleeping their dads were going to watch _Deadwood_ on Netflix. Rick told Drew today he thought teenagers could be worse than babies. He wanted to say something to Corporal Hayes's oldest children that day; if they didn't want to help unpack they could at least help their pregnant mother with the little ones. He was surprised Hayes hadn't spoke to them even though Rick was ' _ **company**_.' He and Drew would reprimand their kids even in front of company.

Scratch baby bedtime before Netflix. They had a different idea They cuddled with their parents in the big while _Deadwood_ played on the television. Both infants now had curly hair. Davey was still golden blond. Shaye was caramel brown. By the looks of it she was going to have ringlets when her hair grew longer. The duo were going to get their first haircuts this week on Drew's day off. Both dads wanted to see this; plus each tot would have to held for their haircut. It was a guess how each would handle it. After they were sure Davey and Shaye was asleep daddy and daddy had their alone time.

"Don't you have recruits to train in the morning?" Rick said between kisses.

"And you have to watch two rascals to look after in the morning," Drew said "but it doesn't look either of us cares."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 _Language warning_

The morning light revealed an infuriating sight.

Both the men's SUVs had all four tires slashed. The derogatory term "cocksuckers" was written in spray paint on both vehicles. The culprits weren't that smart; they had committed the vandalism in the eye of two security cameras. When the police saw the footage one of the officers knew the two teens; they played softball and Jacob Alister _used_ to be their coach. Until he was fired. With neither Drew or Claudia communicating with their parents they didn't know their father had lost his volunteer position—or why. This was how they found that out. The vandals readily admitted guilt with an extra stab to the heart to Drew; his own father had _paid_ these boys to do so. They said they were glad to do it because their coach shouldn't have lost his job in their view. Drew and Rick felt so violated. Even more Drew felt guilty bringing this into Rick's and their children's lives.

" _Look at me,"_ Rick said, taking Drew's face into his hands. Drew was crying and he couldn't stop saying 'I'm sorry'. " _You_ didn't do this. You're not responsible for your parents. This is not your fault."

"But—"

"No buts, Drew. This is on them, not you. Do you understand? _I_ love you, our children love you. My parents love you. We're a family, those two be damned,"

It took some time but after he calmed his husband down, Rick inquired about a restraining order. A temporary order was in effect; they would go to court in ten days to make the action permanent. Any forgiveness Drew would have offered was off the table now. They had invaded his home, his sanctuary. That was the last straw,

Olivia extended her stay in San Antonio until things settled. Trent couldn't because he had jobs contacted. Olivia couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't be arrested now If she laid eyes on Jacob or Ashley now. Claudia, too, was seething. She was the one to call Drew's good friend Dr. Syd Jennings, a now-former army major and orthopedic surgeon whom her brother had met during his last tour of duty. Syd could not believe her ears. She knew Drew's relationship with his parents was bad but _this?_ If Drew's parents were so repulsed by him _why couldn't they just let him live his life?_

Syd's teenage daughter Riley adored Drew . When she heard her mother talking about Drew Riley was upset. She demanded to know what was going on. Syd reluctantly told the fourteen-year-old the situation. Rlley was sad and angry, she didn't understand how parents could be like that. Mother and daughter hadn't seen the Lincoln-Alisters in over a month. It was definitely time for another visit. Claudia had told Syd the two weren't going to bother to clean the paint off the cars themselves; the SUVs had already been towed away. They would switch the registration to the same license plates but new vehicles were already being bought. Rick and his father were at the dealership. A visit from Syd and Riley was good medicine for Drew. He gave Riley a huge hug.

"Long time no see! Did you forget our number?" He said with a smile that was weak. He was done with the bitter tears but he still felt exhausted. It obvious the mother-daughter duo came to cheer him up. This he didn't mind; he would talk to his sister for calling the major later.

Or maybe he wouldn't. He hadn't seen Syd and Riley in too long.

Davey grinned when he saw Syd, he reached out his arms to her. Drew passed him to her. "There's my handsome man," Syd said to Davey.

Two brand new SUVs pulled into the driveway an hour later; one was in Trent's name since he went to the dealership he would sign the title to Drew.

"I've heard a lot about you two ladies," he said. He was glad Drew's friends came around. They would hopefully calm him down. The base had given him the day off to sort out the mess with the vandalism and restraining order.

Olivia came into the room carrying Shaye. Shaye reached for Riley who took the baby in her arms. "High five?" She asked the little girl putting up her hand.

Shaye returned the gesture.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Syd and Olivia chatted in the kitchen while the others hung out in the rec room. Syd said she would be spending more time around the family now. Work had got In the way but it wouldn't happen again. She needed to be a better friend, she said. Drew had done so much for Riley being there for her when Syd couldn't be when he didn't have to.

"I still can't believe this. I knew things were bad but this," Syd said shaking her head.

Olivia agreed. "I'm going to be here another week. Hopefully things will be more settled."

Syd nodded. She worked the day shift at San Antonio Memorial since leaving the army. "I'd like to mess these two up so bad."

"Perhaps you can take _her_ and let Rick take the other one. I assume both of you can make it look like an 'accident.'"

Olivia had no idea how much Syd wanted to do that.

* * *

Moving wasn't an option not matter what. San Antonio was home. Drew refused to run from his own parents. After being booked on charges of corruption of a minor and conspiracy the elderly couple was released. They were now the most disliked people on their block. Anyone with children banned them from going there. Children talked and one mom explained to her six and eight-year-old sons what Jacob had done. And they told their friends; those boys didn't know "Mr. Jacob was really a mean man and a bad dad" they told their friends. Their parents, even despite being divorced, agreed on this and didn't correct their children. It was the truth no one could dispute that. Drew and Claudia were now getting calls from their parents' neighbors checking on _them,_ telling them they were sorry they had such cruel parents. The siblings joked it was looking as they could take applications for new parents. As far as the teens involved, they had been close to getting full-ride scholarships. They were now disqualified because the vandalism charges.

"Mom! _Mom!_ We'll be _fine_! I _swear!_ Syd is taking over being mother hen. Drew and I actually have a _date_! Yes, a _date!_ " Five days later, Olivia's flight was leaving late and she was calling to check on them one last time before she boarded the plane. It was Syd's idea they have a date; she wasn't on-call that night and her day had been light. Riley liked playing with the little ones and didn't complain about coming along.

There had been word from the district attorney that the Alisters would likely be given a plea bargain; five years probation, a permanent no-contact order and payment to the couple for the new car expense. The new piece of information was that Jacob and Ashley wanted to move somewhere that was "more in line with their belief system." Namely North Carolina where LGBTQ discrimination was completely legal. The prosecutor wasn't apposing the move if the probation could be served there. This was something he was waiting to hear back on. Everyone in the couple's circle was in favor of Drew's parents leaving Texas so if approval of their plea deal was all it took then they had their fingers crossed too. Sending the couple on a date was Syd's idea to relieve some of the stress of the past few days. She hope they wouldn't run into the twosome while they were out for a dinner that didn't involve two high chairs.

The two enjoyed a quiet dinner for two at an Italian restaurant. Not looking over their shoulders for once in a week. It felt good to be out without babies in tow. Syd hadn't done baby days in a long time their parents could just imagine the time the major was having.

"So, can I take you home?" Drew said walking Rick to the passenger side door and kissing him deeply, not giving a damn what those passing by thought.

"It depends," Rick said, returning the kiss with a wicked grin. "Will you still respect me in the morning?"

Syd had just got Shaye and Davey settled when the dads arrived home; one or both were still awake from the sound from the monitors. Riley was laying on the sofa playing on her Ipad. She giggled when she saw the men saying her mom was getting tired.

"I think she's wondering how you do it," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Has anyone heard how Drew and family are doing?" Jordan asked.

"Word on the surgical floor that Syd is babysitting so they can have a date," Scott said.

"That'll do that them good," T.C. put in. "They could use the break from everything."

"No word on whether the gruesome twosome are leaving town," Topher said. He knew everyone wanted to know.

Between work at the base and raising a family Drew was rare sight to the group. The incident with his parents had bought them all to the family's home. T.C. had been trying to control his temper in recent months. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't want to make the newspaper under the headline "Former Soldier Beats Senior" he would have done some damage to Jacob Alister. But if he wanted to _help_ his friend he'd let the law handle Ashley and Jacob.

 _Rick's P.O.V._

 _I never met my husband's parents officially and now if I did, well, I'd lose it everything. I understand the fact they can't accept he's gay or that he and I are married._

 _Maybe._

 _But I can't and won't let them do is destroy everything he and I built. The look in his beautiful eyes that morning still makes shoot through my veins. We've been in this neighborhood, in this house almost two years and no one has bothered us. Hell, everyone has been friendly like we were any other couple. We didn't know Drew's father had lost his job until he decided to get some brats to vandalize our property, Even without knowing that Drew said he just knew his father had something to do with it. I wanted to know why he would say so but didn't get a chance to ask between the cops arriving to look through the security camera footage and seeing to the little ones. Thank goodness my parents were still there. The kids being so young was and is a blessing as well. This will all be over by the time they are old enough to remember._

 _But then we'll have to deal with the issue of explaining why their grandparents don't acknowledge their very existence. Or the fact they're Or the fact they're the most precious gift life can offer. Things are settling now. Slowly getting back to normal. The teenagers involved won't be a problem for us I'm sure. One of the guys I know from the station said all the parents told the boys "you knew this would happen. You chose the crime, you chose the consequences. We didn't raise you to act like this! Was your precious coach worth your future?"_

 _At least there's still parents out there who held their children responsible for their actions._

* * *

 _Drew's P.O.V._

 _I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had Rick and his parents this week. I cried this week several times openly in front of all three and my babies who didn't understand my tears. Trent and Olivia were great people that was apparent the moment I met them. How great and loving they were showed itself when I break down after the cops left._

 _Trent grabbed me and held me by my shoulders before Rick could reach me._

 _"Look at me, son," he said. "I know I can't change what happened or who was involved. I know part of you wants your dad at a time like this. I can't do anything to change your dad but you got me. I swear. If my son wants you in his life forever then I do, too," Trent said hugging me tightly. "You're a great man. Don't let anyone or anything make you believe otherwise."_

 _How many people can say their in-laws are so great?_

Everyone on the base knew about what happened at Drew's and who was involved. They felt bad that a guy like Drew had such a prick for a father. But he and Rick were good men who deserved to be happy. So what if that were together? They were good together. Besides being so in love, they both lived military life, understood what it was like to see war and lost friends in battle. This helped make military relationships work. Most knew how long the two had been together, since they'd been bunkmates in basic training. They'd had to wait so long for the life they shared now. No homophobic jackass in the form of Drew's dad had the right to ruin it.

"You okay?" Rick asked gently touching Drew's hair. The two lay together watching sports highlights. Drew was usually more talkative even late at night.

"I guess," Drew sighed. "I feel exhausted inside and out but sleep doesn't help."

"Maybe we should get a punching bag for the garage. It might help us both get out some tension without having to go far," Rick suggested. "Believe me, I need it, too,"

"I know. I haven't forgot you're my other, and better half," Drew said looking at Rick with adoring eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Drew packed his duffel bag with a sigh. The sigh was more about spending five days and nights navigating rough terrain of the Texas desert with recruits, half of he didn't believe where going to make it though the program than the separation. But he wasn't thrilled about that either. He was going to be an hour and fifty-minutes away from his family. Not that he were counting. He still had the fainter in his class. That kid wasn't going to survive the poisonous snakes and other deadly creatures of the desert. The scorching heat of the day and cold of the night was going to be shock to their system but again _nothing_ like they would experience in the middle east where most of them would be headed after training. He was leaving the day after the next. He had twenty-four hours to rest up and get ready.

"Can't you bring Benadryl or something? Knock them out at night. So you can sleep?" Rick asked, sitting on the bed, Davey in his lap. Shaye was crawling around on the mattress behind him.

Drew said he already had to carry that in case it was needed for bug bites and stings. "If I add any more to the supply the base will inquire. Pity, really."

"So one of 'em can wake you with "Captain Alister! Something just bit me!" Rick said in a whiney child voice.

Drew laughed. "And I'm expecting at least one of to do so."

"The fainter? You think he'll be tougher in different surroundings?" Rick asked. He knew that was possible. He had seen that in other soldiers.

Syd arrived with diapers, baby wipes, baby snacks and chicken, grits and dumplings. It was lunchtime she was off but on-call. I figured you needed some help in the grocery shopping department without two sets of hands reaching from the cart, she said. It was helpful indeed. Now if it could only get Syd to stay around for some adult conversation. After lunch it was easy to get her to stay for coffee while the babies napped. Rick had already moved the two portable cribs into the master bedroom. He wasn't used not being able to see or speak to Drew for a week at a time. He was sure Davey and Shaye wouldn't mind keeping him company while daddy was away.

* * *

In the desert Drew just witnessed something from the weakest recruit that literally made his jaw drop. Another disturbed a rattlesnake—despite all the warnings-the creature was now ready to strike when the weak recruit, who had fainted in the base training clinic at the sight of _fake_ blood, grabbed it and in a split second snapped the snake's neck. He didn't learn _that_ in basic training.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Drew said, amazed.

The young man said he grew up in Upstate New York but spent summers in Arizona with his grandfather. His grandfather insisted knowing how to kill a rattlesnake was a life skill, he said. Drew couldn't say he disagreed if one was going to the middle east. He thought he might mention it to his superior. Either _he_ wanted to know how to do that; he might ask the young man after the week.

With free time, Rick grabbed the baby monitor and went to the garage, Syd following to set up the punching bag. He told Syd she were welcome to try it when he was done.

"Are you sure? I might put you boys to shame," she teased.

"I'm up for the challenge. You will have to ask Drew when he gets back. _He_ might be too chicken."

Drew stared up at the stars listening to the sounds of the desert. Everyone else seemed to be asleep. He missed the simplest thing, being able to kiss his husband and kids good night. Even he wasn't stealth or quick enough to sneak away, tuck his family in and get back before no one realized his absence; and it would be an infraction, too bad it was easy for him to be seen leaving the base if he was.

He sighed and looked at his phone.

No signal. _Fuck._

Sometimes there was a faint signal in some points of the desert, enough for a text exchange. But no, he wasn't so lucky. The satellite phone was for medical emergencies that called for immediate transport. Drew closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Digging into his bag the next morning for a ration pack Drew's hand encountered something furry and soft. _What the fuck? Had something managed to curl into his bag and die?_

Nope. He smiled when he retrieved the item.

A teddy bear holding a small heart-shaped frame with a family portrait in it. Rick must have stuffed it in there when he wasn't looking. It just what he needed to start the day. Too bad he was missing his sister's birthday for this. Rick was going of course. It would give him some time with adults. Drew told him to have fun before he left. Mollie from the hospital offered to babysit. Since he was taking a cab she told Rick to have a drink or two.

Every parent has to now and then, she said.

Rick told her he hadn't drank in a while so unless she was going to stay in the morning that wouldn't be a good idea. She asked if he heard anything from Drew. Rick hadn't heard from him directly but he had heard from the base and there had no injuries to report. Drew actually didn't sound annoyed the commander said. It was common knowledge Drew had high expectations of soldiers under his command.

 _But it's only night one,_ Rick wanted to say.

Claudia's party was okay. It would have been more fun with Drew but Rick won money playing pool. He saw friends of the siblings he hadn't seen in a while. He also noticed that some of Claudia's friends weren't there. The buzz around the kitchen of the house was that they were helping Claudia's parents pack so they could move. He wasn't going to ask the birthday girl tonight but he also overheard the elderly couple's home was bought by a real estate agent; who had then sold it to a non-profit organization that helped homeless teens struggling with their sex identity find housing. The word was the house was going to remodeled into a dorm-like setting with two therapists living on-site as "house parents."

If this was true the Alisters were probably going nuts. Rick took Mollie's advice and had a couple of drinks, enough to laugh more freely. He left around one when two girls started dancing on he pool table. As he stepped out the door for the waiting taxi he heard someone shriek "oh no! Girl , put that _back on_!"

Damn, I missed the fun part! Rick smiled.

* * *

Shaye was _not_ happy to wake up and find out neither daddy was there. Fortunately the mere sight of daddy Rick was enough to dry her tears.

"What's this?" He said.

Shaye reached for him. Rick took her into his arms and she snuggled into his shoulder, content now as daddy rubbed her back in circles.

"That was the first problem we had tonight," Mollie said. "How was the party?"

Rick told her about the striptease that was about taking place while he was leaving. Too bad he had to pay for the cab while it was parked he said. He would have gone back in the house just for a laugh. He didn't tell Mollie that one of the woman offered to give him a blowjob earlier in the evening. He betted that she was one of women taking her clothes off when he was stepping out the door. Drew would have a chuckle at that when he returned from the desert.

A few hours and he would be back at the base. He would be able to shower, debrief his superior on the exercise and get home. Drew was looking to a shower with hot water. And getting away from the recruits for two days. The past five days didn't unfold the way he had predicted; the recruit he thought was the weakest was stellar in the desert and some of the ones Drew believed would do fine in the environment did far from it. Drew realized that he made a judgement too quickly and made a mental note to be more careful.

"Daddy will be here soon," Rick told Davey and Shaye as they finished lunch. A few minutes ago he had received a text from his husband.

 _Back on base. I should be about an hour or so. I missed you guys so much. I can't wait to see you. I love you. Xox._

The kids could have a later nap so they could greet daddy. When they did go to bed, their parents would do the same for while. Only sleeping wouldn't be involved. Shaye and Davey got so excited seeing Rick thought the neighbors heard. Drew hugged both babies tightly, loving their drooling kisses. He sat down on the couch and leaned to the side and kissed Rick. Their kiss in the porch had been too quick.

"I missed you, too," Rick said. "I'm glad you're back."

Shaye and Davey fell asleep in daddy Drew's arms not long after. Once they were in their cribs Rick massaged his husband's shoulders.

Drew groaned. "That feels so good."

"I bet it does, after sleeping on rocks for five nights. C'mon," he said. "Let's go lay down."

Both stripped down to their boxers even it was the middle of the day. They wrapped themselves around each other, kissing for several minutes. Drew then laid his head on Rick's chest.

"You know I'm gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that, right?" Drew murmured as his husband rubbed his thumb over his temple.

"That's the plan," Rick smiled, kissing Drew's forehead. "You need it."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Rick stayed with Drew until sounds started to come from one of the baby monitors. It sounded like Davey was awake. Rick carefully slid out from under Drew. His husband remained asleep. Davey gave Rick what he thought was a questioning look.

"Daddy is still here, baby boy. He's sleeping," Rick told him. He changed the boy's diaper and carried him to the living room and put him in his favorite place, his activity saucer. Shaye woke shortly after her brother. It tended to take her longer to nod off. If the two shared a room this could be worse. When Shaye woke up Rick put her in her playpen, that was _her_ favorite place; she could make attempts to stand and have room to play with her toys.

Rick was glad his husband was home. He thought their daughter and son were too, He definitely couldn't cook _but_ his mom could. And she had left some frozen homemade dishes including macaroni and cheese and fried chicken.

"What's this?" Drew said from the kitchen doorway. "I leave for a week and all of a sudden you can _cook_?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "You wish. My mom left us a bunch of stuff in the freezer. Your mouth wouldn't be watering if I cooked."

"You said it. I didn't," Drew said kissing the back of Rick's head.

Their children were still in hearing range but were too young to be bothered by military stories. While they ate, Drew told his husband about his surprise with the one recruit's performance and his killing a rattlesnake.

"I don't think he expected the captain to stand there and go "dude, how'd you do that?" I misjudged the guy though."

Rick laughed. That had to be a sight. Drew too shocked to even reprimand a soldier. Drew said he was too impressed to do so; I yelled at the other one, he said. He was the one not watching where he was going.

* * *

Davey cried minutes later, hugs from his daddy Drew looking like what he wanted.

"You missed me," Drew said, feeling a bit surprised as Davey hugged into him and refused to let go. "I love you, too, sweetie. Daddy missed you, too." He sat down with Davey in his arms and enjoyed the feeling of him hugged into his chest. Shaye was in deep concentration with something on her busybox. Her doctor dad knew she would take more interest in his return later.

Since Shaye was adopted nine months ago. It lingered In the back of her parents' minds that her biological father would appear out of nowhere and claim Shaye despite her mother's marital status. This fear ceased that night when a set of documents arrived by courier. The papers were from one of Wendy's friends whom Drew and Rick had briefly met. She found the papers in a safe in a storage space Wendy rented. Reading the documents Rick immediately knew Jasper didn't need to know this information.

She may have had "many boyfriends," but Wendy had travelled to a sperm bank in Houston and got artificially inseminated around the date Shaye would have been conceived. She stayed there for over a month. After the pregnancy was confirmed, a new type of prenatal DNA test was performed; the donor was the biological father of Shaye. Legally sperm donors signed away any rights to children conceived and in cases of married women the husband's name was automatically put in the birth certificate. A letter with the documents, written by Wendy read that Jasper didn't know she undergone the procedure and if she had her way, he would never know. She would prefer for him to think the pregnancy was the result of an affair. She wanted a baby, she wrote. Jasper didn't want children. This was the only way she was going to have one. None of her "boyfriends" had made her pregnant as she hoped.

His cousin wasn't going to tell him. Rick and Jasper's years of being close were of the past. He knew nothing about the state of Jasper and Wendy's marriage, if this was any indication it had been in a dire state. The most important thing was they now had all of their daughter's medical family history. That was a load lifted from their shoulders in itself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Drew cradled a sleepy Shaye in his arms. Davey went to Rick to be tucked into bed. Having had his fill of cuddles from Drew he likely now wanted a lullaby. That was strictly daddy Rick's territory. Shaye didn't want to leave Drew's arms. He was okay with that tonight. Judging by how heavy the baby girl's eyes were, once she was asleep she was out for the night.

"Quite an evening, huh?" Drew asked, Rick had his head on his lap, They ignored the late night news on the television,

Rick said he was missing the dull nights. Even if tonight's rush gave them good news. Drew agreed those were more fun and he was looking forward to those returning.

"You know, I was thinkin' since you and I have the tangible evidence down the hall, Jasper and Wendy's marriage was far from a good one," Rick said.

"Yep. Call me selfish. It's tragic what happened to Wendy but there's a part of me that's glad it was that way; I can't imagine our lives without those two," Drew replied.

"I can't, either. I would like to think Wendy would be happy with where her daughter ended up since she can't be here to raise her herself." The couple agreed that their son's existence showed that Jasper wasn't the loving husband he wanted everyone to think he was.

* * *

Jasper never once called to check on his biological child to see if the boy was adjusting to his home or bonding with his new parents. The last time Rick and Drew had spoke to him was in the lawyer's office in Lubbock. If he wanted to know how Davey was doing he would call. Rick wasn't going to contact him. Davey's mother had requested there be no contact unless the boy became ill and biological relatives were needed. She would keep her contact information current with the lawyer who handled both adoptions.

"Speaking of _missing_ certain things," Rick said, getting up from the couch and pulling his husband by the hand. "I've been in an empty bed for five nights. Let me show you how much I missed you."

 _Lucky me,_ Drew thought with a grin, letting Rick pull him down the hall.

Drew made sure his friends knew he got back from the desert all right and more importantly so had all the recruits, No one dared to drop by on his first night home. His family should have him to themselves for that time. The group could imagine what fun he and Rick were going to have once the children were asleep. _That_ was the reason Drew was so willing to nap earlier. For five days, he may have been around bodies that other gay men or straight women would have loved to ravage, but Rick's was the only body Drew thought about. He made sure Rick was well aware of that, even if they were going to be tired in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

 _Rated M_

It was understandable that people would think Davey and Shaye Lincoln-Alister were twins. The technical term for them would be "artificial twins," this was as far as the "twin" thing went. The two had different birthdays and that would be marked accordingly just like their vaccination schedule. Their development stages were different too as much they tried to mimic each other. The two month age gap wouldn't matter as much when the siblings got to be of school age. They were _individuals_ , something most people overlooked. And this morning their dads were so tired coffee creamer went into two baby bottles before Drew realized it Maybe he should pour the coffee from the pot straight into the bottles and drink it.

"It tastes the same," Rick said. "I tried it. It was either that or get Bonnie and Clyde in there into coffee way too early. And get that image out of your brain, I didn't use the nipple!" Rick said at Drew's laughter.

When the two sat down to eat, Drew asked " _Bonnie and Clyde?"_

Rick shrugged. "Give me a break. It's the only duo I can think of on this amount of sleep. By the hitch in your step I am guessing it was worth it for you too,"

Drew smiled. Walking—and sitting was literally a pain right now but would subside shortly. Once the babies were napping they would have make all the tubes of lubricant were thrown out or put back in the drawer, the garbage can was empty and their bed sheets were put in the washer.

Then both would actually sleep too.

Their first family vacation was being planned. They planned to go to Galveston that summer and rent a house on the beach so Davey and Shaye could see the ocean and play in the sand. Rick's parents would be coming alone to babysit on some evenings so the parents could have couple time. They would rent a separate beach house naturally.

 _ **Two Years Later…**_

It was a day at the beach again.

The Alister-Lincoln family were in Galveston again for their annual family vacation. While Shaye and Davey chased each other around the beach, in between arguing who had the better seashells, their dads lounged nearby. It was early in beach season and there weren't any vacationers near their rented beach house. The trip was a celebration of sorts, too. Drew had just returned from his final deployment. His military discharge, with honors, was in two months. He could have re-enlisted and likely would have only for now he and Rick had a family-a dream he didn't think was in the cards for him. That alone made civilian life great, something he didn't think he would ever say. Drew had just accepted the position of attending physician at San Antonio Memorial and would start when they returned home. There was brief pressure from human resources for him to work the day shift but Drew stood his ground. The night shift was where he belonged. He would have missed too much time with Rick and their children otherwise. No steps were in motion yet the couple were seriously considering adding another child to their family in the future. When Shaye and Davey were babies, they thought two children were enough. Now they thought a third child, boy or girl would be a wonderful addition. Drew teased Rick that he just couldn't get enough of babies. Rick replied "I don't hear you arguing against another one."

That was completely true, Drew wasn't.

Rick still couldn't see himself going back to work. He enjoyed the moments with their daughter and son too much. Plus, when Davey and Shaye started school in two years, he would have his husband to himself for a few hours every day. That was something to look forward to. Even with the odds stacked against them the couple had made it and it was worth every obstacle along the way.


End file.
